


All For You

by Ukume94



Category: Criminal Minds, Morcia - Fandom
Genre: Desk Sex, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Morcia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-22 23:56:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4855511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukume94/pseuds/Ukume94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something is bugging Derek, Penelope wants to know what it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All For You

Their flight arrived safe and sound. They were back in Quantico, their SUVs driving to the BAU.  
Penelope sat in her office looking up cute videos to help herself get her mind off of the horrific things she had to see while solving the case.  
She sat in her leather Rollie chair, a turquoise dress on with the heels and glasses to match, Her blonde hair lightly curled. She felt absolutely stunning.  
While they were working on the case she knew something was wrong with Derek, not physically because the man was perfect but something in his mind was bothering him.  
She tried to ask him what was wrong but he would change the subject, she decided after the third time he changed the subject she would ask him face to face when they got back.  
After ten minutes pass and the help from the pickaboo kitten and others she finally decided to shut down the system for the night.  
She grabs her black purse from the table and heads out of her office.  
As she slowly walks to the BAU's office she sees Reid, JJ and Rossi laughing about something.  
They give Penelope a smile and ask her how she is doing. She talks to them for a couple minutes until they head home for the night.  
She walks up the four steps to get to Derek's room but before she does she sticks her head in Hotch's room to say hello.   
After she finally reaches her destination she notices his blinds down on the window.  
She slowly walks threw the open door and sees Derek with his back to the door.  
She watches him, he rubs his face with his palms the curses under his breath.  
She knocks softly on the door.  
He turns, his stress wrinkles on his forehead disappearing when he sees her.  
"Just wanted to check in." She speaks softly. She walks in his office a few steps. "How are you?"  
"I'm fine Garcia." A hint of irritation in his voice.  
"Okay." She takes a step back.  
She wants to know what's wrong with her beautiful chocolate man but he seems to want to keep it inside.  
"I just wanted to check up on you."  
She walks out of the room almost to the end of his shaded windows when she hears her name softly called by him.  
She walks back to the doorway.  
"Thank you." He says his voice soft.  
"Oh my sweet prince, you never need to thank me."  
"Of course I do, I've been sort of an ass these few days but you seem to still care."  
"It's because I know your heart, something seems to be bugging you my love and I don't need to be a profiler to know it must be a touchy subject but you know I'm here if you want to talk." She smiles.  
He sighs then looks down to his shoes then back up to Penelope.  
"I'll tell you when I can finally figure everything out."  
"And I'll be waiting."  
He stands up from his seat on the side of his desk, a grimace appearing on his face.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I got shot earlier-"  
"What? And I'm hearing about this now." She throws her purse on the chair in the room and takes giant steps toward him her hands moving to his shoulder. "Are you okay?"  
"Baby, it was in my bulletproof vest, I'll be fine."  
"But you grimaced, if you were fine you wouldn't have grimaced."  
He slowly sits on the edge if his desk next to her, a grimace on his face appearing again. "And there it is again."  
"Baby girl I'm fine, it's just a bruise."  
"Do you need any attention from nurse Penelope?" She jokes.  
He smiles.  
"I will later when I need to unwrap it."  
"Damn, I forgot my stethoscope."  
They both laugh.  
She takes a seat on the edge of his desk next to him.  
His smile slowly fading away.  
"Thank you baby, I needed you here."  
"That's what I'm here for sugar."  
"Can you stay a little longer?"  
"Of course."  
Derek wraps his arm around her shoulders and rests his head on hers.  
She loved when they could snuggle up to one another. It felt good to her, like he really wanted her there.  
"I love you Pen, I really do."  
"I love you too."  
He kisses her on her cheek.  
The feel of his kiss gives her the stupid butterflies in her tummy.  
He rests his head again and the room fills with silence.  
She normally hates the silence but this time it feels right.  
Her mind that runs a million miles stops thinking and lives in the moment.  
She moves her head away from his to look into his eyes. He looks to her slowly, when she has his full attention she speaks her mind.  
"I was worried about you, I always am of course along with everyone else but my mind was only on your well being this whole case. I know you hate it when I worry but it's what I do."  
He closes his eyes and rubs his temples softly.  
"I know mama, you have a beautiful heart. Your always thinking of others before yourself." He looks into her worried eyes. "That's what I love about you."  
"Besides my beauty." She adds trying to lighten the mood.  
"Oh yeah, besides that." He cracks a smile. "You have a heart of gold."  
"Baby boy, don't sell yourself short you have a heart of gold too. Along with a chiseled-"  
Derek silences Penelope with a kiss to the lips.  
Her heart stops for what seems like an hour, the shock of him kissing her causes her mouth to dry. His lips on hers brings a feeling in the pit of her tummy to bring her out of the thought for her stupid comment.  
His lips disconnect with hers, his breath softly fans her face.  
Derek jumps off the desk as if it were on fire.  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."  
"It's fine Derek, no harm done. Except." She stands in front of him and rubs off the light pink lipstick from his lips. "There. You look dashing with a bit of color on your lips." She jokes.  
"I'm sorry again."  
"It's okay, it didn't bother me."  
She looks into his eyes, she sees the frustration on his face along with something that looks like fear and a bit of something she couldn't put her finger on.  
"If you think a kiss is gonna mess up this friendship we have, your wrong."  
She tries to sooth away some of the worry he has.  
Derek turns his attention back to her instead of the problem flipping around in his mind.  
He leans over and kisses her for the second time.  
This time he comes a little closer, his hand moving to the side of her head. His fingers laced in her hair. His thumb rubbing the side of her cheek.  
Penelope doesn't stop him, his kiss consuming all of her thoughts like a sponge.  
His kiss becoming more fierce he slips his tongue inside.  
The feel of his tongue inside her very dry mouth brings a feeling in her lower tummy to crawl down even lower.  
She pulls back to catch her breath because God knows this beautiful man took what was left in her lungs.  
"I feel... I'm crossing a line." He pants.  
"I kinda think... That you and I... Need to just focus on... The moment... We both need to live... In the moment..." She catches her breath. "That line you think your crossing, maybe it needs to be crossed. Or you can do what I think is best."  
"And what is that?"he asks his eyebrow going up.  
"Don't draw one."  
He smiles a genuine smile that brings those damn butterflies back.  
He walks over to the open door and quietly closes it, he presses the little button in the middle of the doorknob.  
He locks the door.  
He walks to her side and slowly walks her backwards to his desk.  
His large warm hands on her hips warming her up.  
She slowly bumps into the desk, his hands slowly moving up her body.  
"Is this to much?" He asks quietly.  
A gentleman through and through.  
"It's not enough." She answers.  
A sexy smirk pulling at the side of his lips.  
"What do you want?" He flirts.  
"You, just you."  
She pulls his head to hers and claims her lips with his. Her right hand holding onto the nape of his neck while her other hand explores his chiseled chest and abs under his shirt. her hand touches the wrap from the gunshot and slowly takes it off.  
He pulls away to catch his breath, his lips trailing down to her neck.  
"I want to feel you." She moans softly from the feeling of his lips on her neck.  
He softly nods and continues to nip and kiss at her soft neck.  
She moves her hands to his belt buckle and undos the belt and button, she slowly unzips his zipper. The sound of the zippers teeth is music to her ears.  
A warm feeling in her lower belly making her crazy.  
She slowly slides her hand into his jeans and touches his hard cock. The warmth, length and girth of him slowly moving in her hand.  
He helps her by pulling his pants down past his ass.  
She looks to the beauty of him, the sight of him closing his eyes, the pleasure on his face making her lady parts crazy.  
"Your beautiful." She admits quietly while pumping him slowly.  
He opens his eyes and looks at her. His eyes pure black and filled with lust.  
He moves his hands to her hips and quickly pulls her dress up and moves her panties to the side. He slowly moves his fingers to her sex and touches her little nub. He softly rubs her clit in circles.  
Her breath catching.  
They both continue to play with each other. Her hand beginning to pick up speed, his fingers matching the pace of her hand.  
This warm feeling growing faster in her clit causes her pussy to moisten with the pleasure he brings. Before she has the urge to cum she stops her pumping of his large cock and kisses his cheek.  
"Stop, I want to feel you inside me." She takes her hand away from him and begins to undress herself.  
She takes her dress off, leaving her in her bra, panties and her heels.  
He quickly throws off his shirt and kicks off his shoes. He wraps his arms around her and begins to unhook her bra.  
She pulls her panties off after her bra unhooks.  
He finishes with his pants by stepping out of them.  
He steps up to Penelope and picks her up and places her onto the desk. He throws everything off of the desk so he could claim his baby girl.  
He leans in, her legs wrapping around him. His cock pressing to the opening of her wet lips.  
"I need you." She whispers.  
He nods. he grabs his cock by the base to line himself up then he slowly fills her up with his hard cock.  
The stretch of him causing a bit of pain. She hisses out a moan covering her mouth with his shoulder.  
"I'm not hurting you am I?" Worry clear in his voice.  
She shakes her head.  
She looks into his face, his eyes on her a furrowed brow over his eye.  
She places her hand on his cheek softly and rubs circles with her thumb. Her other hand resting on his back.  
Her lips dry she licks them to being back some moisture.  
"Pen? Do you want me to stop?"  
How could he just stop after all of this, she felt the need to let off some steam with some great sex she wanted to feel good.  
If it were some other guy she would say "yes let's stop, sorry I just wasn't ready or no wait yes oh god I don't know. Do you still want to do this?"  
This time it was different, very different. This was Derek, she couldn't say no to him, she couldn't leave him blue balling it after all this. She wanted him, she wanted him to want this which he clearly does. She doesn't want to stop.  
She lets a small smile form on her drying lips.  
"No my prince, I need you."  
She places a kiss to his lips.  
He slowly pulls out then pushes back inside. He starts a slow pace, she could feel every inch of him slowly sliding inside of her causing her to slowly begin to build.  
He kisses her, his lips lingering on hers. His breath mingling with hers.  
The feel of him moving inside her, the feel of his hands holding onto her sides, her legs around him, his hips speeding up, the smell of his sweat mixing in with his cologne.  
She couldn't believe this was happening, how could this be happening? Derek Morgan, her best friend, the man of her dreams is actually with her.  
She's actually having amazing sex with him.  
He lets out a manly moan when she tightens up from her mind thinking.  
He stops balls deep.  
"Damn, am I hurting you? You tightened up, your legs even gripped me."  
"No, I was.... I was thinking. I'm freaking out here. Your with me, your actually here. I kinda thought my mind was playing tricks on me."  
His eyebrows scrunch together.  
"Oh no, I'm talking to much. I'm sorry."  
"Hey, we can stop. Just say the word."  
She looks into his dark brown eyes, his soft stare showing nothing but love.  
"I don't want to stop. I don't want to be afraid of this, you and me. I want this to happen. I want you."  
"Baby, I want you too. This is what I was dealing with while working the case. I was fighting myself, I was fighting my feelings. My feeling for you. I love you as a friend, I love you as a person, I love you as a lover but I didn't want to ruin everything we have because of my feelings. Knowing you feel the same about wanting each other, it brings me peace. I love you Penelope Garcia, with all my heart."  
His words causing tears to slide down her cheeks. A smile spreads across her face.  
"I love you too Derek Morgan. I always have and I always will."  
This time she relaxes under him, the feeling of him balls deep inside causes her to tighten slightly.  
His brow crease together his eyes closed tight his mouth in a line.  
"Derek?"  
"I'm trying not to lose it here. I almost, you feel so damn good baby."  
"Lets not waste anymore time then my liege, give me everything you have."  
He claims her lips with his in a desired kiss.  
He starts his slow pace again.  
He rotates his hips and hits a sensitive spot inside her.  
The amazing sensation of pleasure twinges inside her.  
"There, oh Derek there." She lightly gasps.  
He pumps faster.  
Her orgasm building faster with every amazing feel of him.  
Her nails digging into his back.  
The sound of their skin slapping.  
She felt the warm feeling ready to explode, his pace and this position inside hitting the right spot.  
She was so close.  
"Ahh, baby girl cum for me. Give me everything." His voice filled with lust and a bit of pain.  
She knew he was close too.  
He quickens his thrusts, the desk becoming slick with their sweat.  
The sound of their love making taking her over the edge.  
She lets go and cries out her pleasure.  
A few more pumps and he moans out his release.  
He lays on top of her fully seated inside of her.  
Their breathing at a rapid speed.  
He looks to Penelope his eyes back to the dark brown, a smile on his face that could cause the angels to sign in Awe.  
"I love you." He repeats.  
The same smile appears on her face. She lightly uses her nails to softly scratch his back.  
"I love you too."  
He kisses her neck then her cheek.  
"I want to scream it out loud, I want everybody to hear it."  
"At this time of night, nobody is around."  
"I'll wake them."  
They giggle. He kisses her again.  
"How about we finish this at my place." He offers.  
"Derek Morgan are you asking me to spend the night in your arms tonight?"  
"I am, and a lot more then that."  
"Baby boy, anywhere with you is where I want to be."  
He kisses her on her lips.  
"Good, cause I definitely am not done with you."  
"Ooh, Derek Morgan you are such a deliciously handsome tease."  
"It's all for you." He licks her neck.  
"That's what I like to hear."


End file.
